TT The Challenge: Fresh Meat
|location= Whistler, British Columbia, Canada |seasonrun= October 16th, 2019 - |previousseason= |nextseason= }}Fresh Meat is the seventh season of the Turney Time The Challenge series. Filming took place in British Columbia, Canada with former cast members from The Real World series, Road Rules series, and the previous Challenge. This season is based on the MTV The Challenge Series format Fresh Meat. The season debuted on October 16th, 2019. Production Fresh Meat was revealed as the seventh season of The Challenge during the finale of on September 24th, 2019. Applications opened on September 25, 2019, closing three weeks later on October 15, 2019. The full cast of 28 was announced on that day, one day before the season premiered on October 16, 2019. Format Prior to the season, each of the 14 newcomers (referred to as "Fresh Meat") participates in a series of challenges to test their skills. Each alumnus selects one of the rookies of the opposite sex to be their partner for the entire season, using the stats from the pre-season challenges. Each episode, teams participate in a challenge. (Challenges are sometimes called "missions.") The winner of the challenge has immunity from going into Exile, and selects one team to go into Exile. They also get the chance to pick the order in the next challenge. The remaining teams get together to vote for the other Exile team; the winning team and their pick for the Exile are not present during the process. Each individual gets a vote, and voting is not secret. The team with the most votes is picked to go into Exile. Exile is a race between two teams. Unlike the elimination games of other seasons of The Challenge, the remaining teams do not watch the battle between the two Exile teams. The Exile teams run a course and whoever crosses the finish line first stays, while the other team goes home. Along the way, there are stations where competitors will have to complete an activity before moving on. A car picks them up and they are taken, blindfolded, to the race course. Once the car stops, they must jump out and go on with the race. Both team members must cross the finish line. Money for finalists is split as follows: *Champions: $250,000 (split evenly among team) *Runner-Up: $60,000 (split evenly among team) *Third Place: $40,000 (split evenly among team) *Fourth Place: $0 Progress Cast Game Summary Elimination Chart In Episode 2, after Raul did not meet the voting deadline as part of the winning team, Slothy & Raul were stripped of their power and were sent into the Exile themselves. After a talk with production, Raul decided to quit the competition as a result of their decision. Due to his partner leaving, Slothy was forced to leave as well. Exile Progress Despite winning the challenge in Episode 2, Slothy & Raul quit the game after not meeting a voting deadline which sent their team directly into Exile. ;Competition : The team won the competition. : The team did not win the final challenge. : The team won the challenge and put another team into the Exile. : The team was not selected to go into the Exile. : The team was not at risk to be eliminated this round. : The team won in the Exile. : The team lost in the Exile and was eliminated. : The team won the challenge and quit the game.